His Invisible Love
by Senpai-Iida
Summary: Ojiro has always been an honorable man. He doesn’t let the pettiest things get to him, except for Bakugo. Other than that, he’s not bothered by anyone or anything... until he met Toru Hagakure.
1. His Invisible Love chapter 1

**Notice: I DO NOT own anything from My Hero Academia!!! Enjoy my first fanfic. There is also cursing and some cliche moments.**

Ojiro has always been an honorable man. He doesn't let the pettiest things get to him, except for Bakugo. Other than that, he's not bothered by anyone or anything... until he met Toru Hagakure.

He didn't think much about her when they first met.

After all, she's invisible. They became best friends ever sense they were paired up together in the trail battles. But. When Hagakure said he shouldn't drop out of the sports festival, his heart fluttered. However, his pride got the best of him.

Mashirao didn't realize he had a crush on Toru until Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero were asking all the guys who they thought was the prettiest girl.

They first asked Midoriya (or Deku) what he thought.

Sero: _(waves at Deku) "_ Hey Midoriya! Which girl is the hottest?"

Deku: ( _blushing profusely)_ "Uh- maybe.../" (whispers) "Ururaka..."

Kaminari: "I KNEW IT! U DO like her!!! Pay up boys." (Kirishima and Sero hand him each $20)

Mineta: "While you're here, Kirishima, who do you think is the hottest girl in our class?" (Starts to drool)

Kirishima: "Nah, I'm not really interested in any of them. I like... someone else..."

Sero: "Lemme guess. Is it Bakugo?" (snickers)

Kirishima: "HUH- N-NO!!! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!!"

The group of boys then ask Aoyama, Shoji, and Koda who they think. All of which say they couldn't pick.

Then they went to Ojiro.

Sero: "Hey, Ojiro. Who do you think is the hottest chick?"

Ojiro: "Uhhhhhhh- I don't know. I don't really pay attention do those kind of things."

Kaminari: (smiling) "Are you suuuuure you don't like anybody? Cuz I've seen you and Hagakure hanging out together all the time."

Mineta: "Now that you mention it, that's TRUE!" (Gasp) "DID YOU SNAG INVISIBLE GIRL ALREADY?!?!" (Cries)

Ojiro: (face turns red) "Wa-wait. She's my best friend. We only like each other like that and that only."

And before he knew it, Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta had seen his face and knew right at that moment, they were right.

Sero: "Don't try to lie to us bro. Your reaction gave it away. I mean, your face is so red bet it's more red than Todoroki's left side."

Kaminari: "Dude, we got this. We can help you ask her out in no time. Plus we can ask the girls to help too. So, waddya say?"

Ojiro: (blushing even harder) "... I- I don't know. Lemme think about it."

Ojiro's mind was going crazy. He didn't know if he wanted to go out with Toru, his best friend. He thought about some more as the night fell.

The Next Day

Mashirao couldnt fall asleep at all last night. His thoughts were filled with going out with the Toru Hagakure. He didn't know what would happen if she doesn't feel the same way. His pride is something that overtakes him. But eventually, he gave into his friends' request.

(In the common area)

Sero: (yelling) "SO YOUR GONNA GO OUT WITH HER?! ALRIGHT!"

Ojiro: (blushing) "Not so loud! I don't want anyone else to find out yet."

Ururaka has actually heard this and started walking a little towards the boys.

Ururaka: "Wait, OJIRO LIKES SOMEONE?! WHO IS IT?!"

Ojiro: (thinking) _Dammit! I can't just say it's nobody cause she heard. What am I gonna do?_ (Sighs) "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Ururaka: (nods head) "Promise."

Ojiro: "It's Ha-"

Kaminari: (covers Ojiro's mouth) "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! She could hear you. Lemme write out for her."

Ojiro realized he was right, but Ururaka stood there looking confused.

Ururaka: "I'm confused. What are you gonna do?"

Kaminari starts typing Hagakure's name on his phone and shows it to Ochaco. Her eyes widen and she starts to float.

Ururaka: "OMG OMG OMG!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!"

Ojiro and Kaminari: "URURAKA!!!"

Sero: "Don't yell and get down!"

Ochaco releases herself and lands on one of the couches. Ojiro's face by now is a little red with embarrassment.

Ururaka: (excitingly) "So when are you gonna ask her out?"

Sero: "We haven't figured that out yet. But we're hoping soon, right Ojiro" (elbows him)

Ojiro: "Idk..." (looks down)

Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Jiro, Tsu, and Kirishima walk into the common area.

Iida: "Good morning everyone. " (looks at Ojiro) "Ojiro, are you feeling ok? You look sick."

Ojiro: "Oh, I couldn't sleep last night." (Smiles nervously)

Kirishima: "Was it cause we found out you li-"

Ojiro covers Kirishima's before he could say anything about his crush. He also gave him the death glare.

Ojiro: "We were all just messing around last night, that's all"

Iida: "Vey well then. You shouldn't be fooling around even though it's not a school night." (Does his signature hand thing)

Ojiro then walks past everyone and sits on a couch.

Then, Toru walks in. Ojiro's heart starts to beat a bit faster now.

Hagakure: (waves) "Hey Mashirao. Wassup?"

Ojiro: "Nothing, what bout you? Did you sleep well?"

Hagakure: (sits next to him) "Yeah but you don't look so good what happened?"

Ojiro: "Oh, me and some of the other boys were messing around last night." (Laughes nervously and puts hand behind head)

Hagakure: "Ok. See ya." (Walks to kitchen to get something to eat)

 **That's all of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will come out soon.**


	2. His Invisible Love chapter 2

**Notice: I DO NOT own anything from My Hero Academia!!! Enjoy my first fanfic. There is also cursing and some cliche moments.**

Around 1:00 pm

Kaminari, Sero, Ojiro, and Ururaka are all in Kirishima's room, figuring out a plan for of how Ojiro is gonna ask Hagakure out. Kirishima is holding a notebook and pen.

Kirishima: "Ok. First things first we gotta know WHY tail boy likes Toru. So, tell us how you got to like her.

Ojiro: (blushing) "Well, we had became best friends after the trial battles we had at the beginning of the year."

Sero: "Oh I remember that. Didn't she get completely naked in front of you?"

Sero, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Ochaco start snickering.

Ojiro: (blushing even more) "HEY CUT IT OUT!!! It's not like I could see her anyway so shut up!"

Kaminari: "Ok, ok. What else?"

Ojiro: "She's also really sweet. Even though she's invisible I can always tell when she comes into a room." (Blushing even harder)

Ururaka: "Wait. I have a question. Is it just us that know bout your crush or does anyone else know?"

Kaminari: "Well, Mineta knows. But you know how he can be."

Ojiro: "And I hope you guys are the only ones. If anyone else finds out Toru might find out."

Sero: "Heh- imagine Jiro using her jacks to listen to us. Hahaha."

The rest of them stare at him blankly. Then Ojiro starts blushing even more.

Sero: "Oh shit. We should check outside."

Then they all get up and start running out the door. Right before they all hear fast moving foot steps right outside Ejiro's front door. The door bangs open and they see Kyoka Jiro and Mina Ashido turn the corner.

Mina: (whispering) "Think they saw us?"

Jiro: (also whispering) "I hope no-"

Sero: "U CAN COME OUT YA KNOW!"

Mina and Jiro: "Shit"

They both come around the corner to see a blushing Ojiro glaring at them. Ururaka's patting his back to try and calm him.

Ashido and Jiro look at each other and both think _We're srewed._

Mina: "We're sorry Ojiro. I couldn't help it. I heard Sero yelling bout how you like someone and I couldn't drop it. I asked Kyoka to help me spy on you guys. I'm sorry."

Jiro: "Me too. I shouldn't have listen to this dumbass but I also wanted to know. But it's not like we didn't already know."

Ojiro: "Dammit. Just please don't tell Toru."

Mina: "Don't worry. Wait- DID YOU JUST HER BY HER FIRST NAME?! How close ARE you two?"

Ojiro: "She asked me to. I didn't want to make her mad to I just do. She asked if she can call me 'Mashirao' and I said yes but I don't really care."

Jiro: "Hm- so when are you gonna ask her out? Or are you a chicken?" (Sero, Kaminari, Mina, and Jiro start laughing)

Ururaka: "You shouldn't pick on him you guys. He'll ask her when he's ready."

Mina: "Is that the same excuse you have with Izuku?"

Ururaka: (blushing) "M-maybe."

Kirishima: "So, what we gonna do bout Mr. Tail here? We need to come up with a way for him to ask Hagakure out?"

Sero: "What bout this: we have Ururaka, Mina, and Jiro take Hagakure hang out a park. Then me, Kaminari, and Kiri dress up as villains. We take Hagakure while Jiro and Ururaka get help. Then Ojiro comes out of no where and saves Hagakure. He confesses and then BAM! They go out."

They all stare at him for a while thinking about how much of a cliche that is.

Kaminari: "Seriously? That crap happens all the time on tv. We need to think of something better."

Ojiro: "Why is this so hard? Is there a simple way to things like this?"

Ururaka: "Love will never be easy. You have to be patient and the time will come."

At this point Jiro got really pissed. She was think the entire time about how Ojiro should confess the whole time, but couldn't think of anything. Then she just went with doing her way.

Jiro walks angrily behind Ojiro and starts pushing him towards to elevator.

Ojiro: "Wha- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jiro: "I'm taking you to talk to Hagakure. You're both gonna sit your asses down and talk. And then your gonna her how you feel, got it?"

He jumped in front of her and started running down the hall. He made it to the stairs right before Jiro could stop him with her earphone jacks.

Jiro: (thinks) _Fuck! Why the hell is he acting like this?_

Kaminari: "I think we pissed him off."

Ojiro starts running down the stairs. He bumped into Sato on his way down.

Oof

Ojiro: (on the verge of tears) "Sorry."

Sato: "Hey, you ok?"

Ojiro just kept running. He didn't want to deal with anyone so he decided to do some training. He mangaged to get outside before he heard Mina's voice from one of the windows.

Mina: "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA HELP YOU?"

Ojiro: (turns around) "I DON'T YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW! DON'T COME AND FOLLOW ME! ANY OF YOU!"

 **That's the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be taking a little more time so pz be patient.**


	3. His Invisible Love chapter 3

**Notice: I DO NOT own anything from My Hero Academia!!! Enjoy my first fanfic. There is also cursing and some cliche moments.**

Mashirao had went to go train to get his mind off of everything that had happened in the last hour. When he got there, he saw Shoto Todoroki and decided to train with him.

Around 4:00

Todoroki: (sweating) "Try dodging this!"

Todoroki uses his ice on the whole field and raises the ice up towards Ojiro. The tail boy jumps up with his quirk and _almost_ dodges the attack. Sadly the ice lifted up on him when he was landing.

Ojiro: "Dammit. You got me again."

Todoroki: (smiles and starts to unfreeze him) "Heh- just means you gotta train some more. You're pretty strong though. Keep working on your mobility and then you'll be fine."

Ojiro: "Thx. I'm gonna take a break." (He goes to the side and leans on the wall)

Todoroki: (nods and keeps training)

After 5 minutes, Toru Hagakure comes running in.

Hagakure: "OJIRO! I- (catching her breath) I need your help for something." (Stops in front of him)

Ojiro: "Um- sure. What is it?"

Hagakure: "I'm trying to enhance my stealth. Tsu and some of the others agreed to play something like hide and seek. Everyone hides somewhere in the dorms and I try to find them, with no clothes on, without them knowing. So, you wanna do it?"

Ojiro: (blushes) "Sure. What time are we gonna do it?"

Hagakure: "Around 7:00. Make sure you eat something before that, got it?"

Ojiro: (nods) "Yeah."

Hagakure: "Ok, see ya." (Starts running back to the dorms)

Around 5:30

Mashirao is in his room studying for class 1a's upcoming english test. He's zoned out for a moment before he hears a knock on his door. He gets up and opens it.

Tsuyu: (smiling) "Did you agree to play hide and seek with Toru today?"

Ojiro didn't expect this to see the frog girl. He didn't really care though so he answered her question.

Ojiro: "Yeah, why? Is something wrong?"

Tsuyu: "No. Bye!" (Walks away)

Ojiro was a bit confused after that. He closed his door and went back to studying.

7:00

Hagakure was standing in the common area alone. Ojiro came in the room, just as confused as she was.

Hagakure: (sees Ojiro) "Hey Mashirao! Have you seen the others? I was looking for Tsuyu and Shoji but neither of them are in they're dorms."

Ojiro: (blushes a little) "I talked with Asui a while ago but haven't seen her sense. Who else was supposed to be here?"

Hagakure: "Momo, Iida, Kirishima, Sero, and Ochaco."

Once Ojiro heard Kirishima's name he quickly picked up his phone and called him.

Kirishima and Ochaco: (answers and laughing) "HAVE FUN!!!"

Ojiro: (blushing) "THE HELL IS THI-"

They hang up the phone laughing.

Ojiro: (thinks) _Damn them._

Hagakure: "Who was that?"

Ojiro: "Oh- it was Kirishima."

Hagakure: "Oh- well since no one else is here, ya wanna start?"

Ojiro: "Uh sure. Why not?" (Nervously laughs)

Hagakure: "Ok. Go and hide somewhere in the dorms. It doesn't matter where you go or what you do, got it?"

Ojiro: "Yeah."

5 Minutes Earlier

Kaminari was in the building with them the whole time. He was on FaceTime with Sero, Kirishima, and Uraraka.

Kaminari: (whispers) "Put your phone on mute."

Sero: "Mkay." (Mutes the phone)

Kaminari points his phone at the pair. Ochaco is verge on floating. Sero and Kirishima are trying not to burst out laughing (they're right outside the dorms).

Present Time

Ojiro starts running up the stairs to the 3rd floor. He opens all the doors to all the boys dorms. Ojiro thought about opening the girls' but he thought it wasn't honorable so he doesn't.

Mashirao decides to stay in Koji Koda's room. For about 10 minutes he plays with the bunny. Tailman then pulls out his phone and texts Hagakure.

Ojiro: "I'm hiding"

Hagakure: (texts) "Prepare to get ur ass kicked "

This (somehow) makes Ojiro blush.

Ojiro: (thinks) _Has she ever said something like that?_

Hagakure takes the elevator up to the 5th floor. She checks all the rooms. No sign of him.

She then runs down to the 2nd floor.

Hagakure: (after checking all the dorms) "The hell could he be?"

She runs to the 3rd floor. To her amazement, she sees all the doors open. She first runs right past Koda's room and straight to Iida's.

Ojiro heard her foot steps and got in position to fight.

Same Time

Kaminari hiding behind the only plant in the hallway.

Sero: "I can't believe she ran right past him."

Kirishima: (laughing) "Me too!!"

Hagakure couldnt find Mashirao in Iida's room so she checks Kaminari's. One look in the room and she closed the door instantly.

Kaminari started to cry.

2 Seconds Later

The transparent girl then runs to Ojiro's room.

Hagakure: (walks in) "I forgot how normal this was. It's actually kinda cute." (Blushes)

She sees a giant pile of crumbled papers on his desk.

Hagakure: (picks one up) _Is he really struggling THAT much with math?_

She then realized that she never checked her, Jiro, or Koda's dorms. Toru closes the door and runs to the other side of the hallway and sees that her and Jiro's doors weren't open.

Hagakure: _Oh! That was nice of him._

Hagakure then walks towards Koji's room. She stands at the door, seeing Ojiro in his fighting position.

Hagakure: _That's so cute!!! But I gotta fight him._

 **That's the end of chapter 3. Chapter 4 will come out soon.**


	4. His Invisible Love chapter 4

**Notice: I DO NOT own anything from My Hero Academia!!! Enjoy my first fanfic. There is also cursing and some cliche moments.**

Hagakure lunged at Ojiro. They tackled each other for about 3 minutes before Toru was pinned down my Ojiro. She tried to fight him back but his tail was holding down her legs.

Kaminari was at Koda's doorway, holding his phone up so it barely showed. His phone is showing the two of them laughing.

Hagakure: "DAMMIT!!! I thought I could get you!"

Ojiro: "Haha. You just need to practice more."

Kaminari couldn't hold on his laughter at this point. He starting snickering but when he realized the position they were in, he started to BAWLING. Denki was on the floor, shaking, until he saw a pissed Ojiro standing right in front of him.

Kaminari: "Oh shit."

Kaminari quickly gets up and starts SPRINTING down the hall towards the stairs. Ojiro and Hagakure trailing behind him.

Hagakure: (panting) "Why exactly are we running after him?"

Ojiro: (running faster) "CUZ HES A BASTARD!"

Hagakure: (confused) _Since when does HE curse like that? What did Kaminari do to make him this pissed?_

Ojiro: (looks behind) "Toru get on my back. I'm gonna throw you with my tail so you can grab him, k?"

Hagakure: "Uh- sure?"

Toru jumps onto his back and holds onto his tail. Ojiro jumps into the air and throws her across the hall towards Kaminari.

Denki couldn't predict where she was gonna land. He started running faster but that didn't work. While landing, Hagakure was able to grab onto Kaminari's arm and knock him down.

Ojiro caught up to them.

Kaminari: (still laughing) "I- I'm sorry." (Coughing/laughing)

Hagakure: "What'd he do anyway?"

Kaminari: "Well, I ya guys and... um- I wanted to see what would happen with you two cause you were ALONE!!!"

Ojiro: (blushing) "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?!"

Hagakure: (slightly blushing) "WHAT?!" (Kicks Denki)

Kaminari: "Can you please put something on? It's not fair if you attack me but I can't see you."

Hagakure: (walks towards her room) "Ugh fine."

Once she was away, Mashirao picks up Denki with his tail.

Ojiro: "Explain why you did that. NOW!"

Kaminari: "Like I said, I thought you were gonna do something." (Elbows Ojiro nervously)

Ojiro: (looks around) "Is anyone else here?"

Kaminari: "No... but I was FaceTiming with Sero... and Uraraka... and Kirishima."

Ojiro: "WHAT?!"

Kaminari: (shows his phone)

Hanta, Ejiro, and Ochaco are shown laughing and Ochaco floating in the air.

Ojiro: (blushing) "What the hell."

Kaminari: "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Ojiro: "I won't. I'm gonna go check on Toru." (Walks towards her room) "And don't even think about following me."

Kaminari sprints down the stairs in case Ojiro changes his mind.

Ojiro: (knocks on the door) "Can I come in?"

Hagakure: (opens the door) "Sure."

Ojiro: (walks in)

Hagakure: "You still havent explained. Why did you want to attack Kami?"

Ojiro: "He could've helped you train instead of FaceTiming with Sero, showing him Kirishima and Ochaco what we were doing."

Hagakure: "Oh. But it wasn't THAT big of deal, was it?"

Ojiro: "There are things that he does that aren't right. He can sometimes get away with it with Bakugo, but not with me." (Extremely pissed)

Hagakure: (runs to hug him) "You shouldn't let that idiot get under your skin. Your my best friend Mashirao. Your always so calm so why aren't you know?"

Ojiro: (covers face) "I- I- I haven't really slept well. That's all."

Hagakure: (stops hugging) "Ok then." (Pushes him towards her bed) "Sleep."

Ojiro: "Wait- what?"

Hagakure: "Don't be dumb. Your sleeping in here tonight. I'll sleep on the floor."

Ojiro: (waving hands) "That's nice but please no. You need to sleep well too."

Hagakure: "Then I'll sleep on my chair. I've done it a bunch times while studying anyway."

Ojiro: "I'm still not gonna do that. You need to sleep properly and plus... it won't feel right sleeping in a girls room."

Hagakure: "OH PLEASE! That just means ya gotta do it now!"

Ojiro: "Ugh... fine. I'm gonna need to get clothes to sleep in though."

Hagakure: "Then lets go in your room and get some. I'm coming in too in case you try to pull something."

Ojiro: "Fine. Let's go."

Toru holds a tight grip onto Mashirao's shirt. They walk down the hall to Ojiro's room and they go in.

Hagakure: "You should really put some more stuff in here."

Ojiro: "There's not much I can put in here."

Hagakure: (reaches in pocket) "Then have this. It was the first picture we took together."

Hagakure shows him a picture of the two of them that Iida made them take for something (no one knows what it's about). Iida wasn't gonna use it so he gave it back to Toru.

Ojiro: (smiles) "I remember how everyone was stressing so much about these. Kirishima wanted his with Bakugo but all of them had him exploding everything."

Hagakure: "Oh YEAH! Poor Kiri. He was burnt for a week." (Laughs)

Ojiro puts the photo on his desk, next to his giant pile of papers.

Hagakure: (sees the pile) "What is that?" (Points at it)

Ojiro: "I'm having trouble with math."

Hagakure: "Dude, you need to get your life together. If you have THAT much trouble with math, then his will you become a hero?"

Ojiro: "I doubt half the crap we learn in math were ACTUALLY gonna need."

Hagakure: (annoyed) "Just hurry up and your clothes."

They get out of his room and started walking back to Toru's. Yaoyorozu was walking towards there too.

Momo: "HAGAKURE! I'm so sorry I didn't come to help you with your training. I was eating dinner with my family but I got caught in traffic on my way back."

Hagakure: "It's fine."

Momo sees Ojiro with her, him holding his clothes.

Momo: "What are you two doing?" (Smiling)

Ojiro: (blushing) "Toru wants me to sleep in her bed because I've been having trouble sleeping. I've tried talking her out of it, but she still says no."

Momo: "Ok. See you later then." (Walks away)

Hagakure: (waves) "Night!"

 **That's the end of chapter 4. Chapter 5 will come out sooner (I hope). HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


	5. His Invisible Love chapter 5

**Notice: I DO NOT own anything from My Hero Academia!!! Enjoy my first fanfic. There is also cursing and some cliche moments.**

Ojiro's face was so red and he was sweating like crazy. Hagakure was blushing a little bit but not as much as him. The two of them were chilling and talking for about 2 hours.

Around 8:00

Toru decided its was time to get ready bed. She walked over to her drawers and pulled out her clothes.

Ojiro: (blushes more and turns around) "Ya should've warned me first."

Hagakure: (sees him) "Well it's not like you can see me. So why does it matter?"

Ojiro: "Just cuz..."

Toru finishes getting her clothes on.

Hagakure: "Aren't you gonna get ready to sleep?"

Ojiro: "Yeah. I'll change in your bathroom."

Hagakure: "Your no fun." (Crosses her arms)

Ojiro: (entire body turns red) "pLeAsE sToP!" (Voice cracks)

Mashirao goes into her bathroom and undresses. He looks himself in the mirror and relizes how red he is. The tail boy turns on the faucet and splashed water in on face. The water gets wiped away by his arm. He puts his clothes on and walks out.

Hagakure: "So, what ya wanna do now? It's kinda early to sleep right now."

Ojiro: "Your right. Wanna go downstairs and see what the others are doing?"

Hagakure: "Sure!"

They two of them go down the elevator to the common area. They see most of the class. Ashido sees the two of them runs up to Mashirao.

Mina: "Ojiro! We GOTTA talk for a sec."

Ojiro: (frowns) "Don't pull anymore crap on me." (Walks with her)

She leads him towards where Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Uraraka are.

Jiro: "She found out."

Uraraka: "And she told us bout you're sleepover too." (Laughs)

Ojiro: "Figured. Did you tell Kaminari or Sero?"

Jiro: "You're lucky we didn't. Kaminari's hanging with Mineta right now and Sero's-"

BOOM!

Bakugo started using his quirk on Kirishima and Sero for bugging him (again).

Bakugo: "IM GONNA BLOW YOUR FUCKING ASSES OFF YOU IDIOTS!!! DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME AGAIN YA FUCKWIPES!!!"

Hagakure: (talking with Shoji) "Is he gonna chill out for once?"

Katsuki heard this and stomps over to her.

Bakugo: (tiny explosions) "Ya wanna fucking go?"

Hagakure: "Not really. You for real gotta calm your ass down sometimes. If ya wanna be a pro then sometimes your gonna have to be nicer." (Shrugs)

Shoji: (backs away) _Ojiro better get over here._

Bakugo: (explosions get bigger) "AHHHHH!!! DIE BASTARD!" (Starts running towards Toru)

Ojiro runs towards her too. He gets there faster, picks her up, and runs past Katsuki before he can get her.

Bakugo stops and turns around.

Bakugo: "Lucky that boyfriend got you before your ass was kicked."

Hagakure: "He's not my boyfriend."

Sero: "YES HE IS!!!" (Laughing)

Ojiro: (death glares and points with tail) "Shut up!"

Bakugo walks upstairs to his room.

Kirishima: "BAKUBRO! Wait for me." (Runs after him)

5 Seconds Later

Mashirao puts the invisible girl down.

Ojiro: "What the hell did you do?"

Hagakure: "Spoke my mind. If ya hated it then your not best friend."

Ojiro: (LE GASP) "But I'm the best best friend a person could have." (Offended)

Hagakure: (laughing) "Your such a dork."

Ojiro: "I gotta go back the others. I'll see ya in about 5 minutes, k?"

Hagakure: "Ok." _Why do they need him though? I've never seen any of them talk to Mashirao this much._

Around 8:47

Hagakure is now talking with Tsuyu Asui.

Tsuyu: "Why are making Ojiro sleep in your room?"

Hagakure: "He said he wasn't sleeping well. I thought if he slept in my bed then he'll feel better."

Tsuyu: "You like him, don't you Toru"

Hagakure: "Well, yeah! He's by best friend. How could I not."

Tsuyu: "What else?"

Hagakure: "He's really nice and caring. He's the only person that knows if I'm around. Except for Shoji, cuz of his quirk."

Tsuyu was asking that question for Ochaco and Mina. The frog girl is holding a voice recorder in her pocket.

Around 9:30

Ojiro: (walks to Toru) "Think we should head back up? We got school tomorrow."

Hagakure: "Sure."

When the get back up, Ojiro makes sure no one is in the halls. They walk into Toru's room. Hagakure starts taking all her stuff animals off her bed and into a small pile on the floor.

Hagakure: "There you go. You can sleep now."

Ojiro: "Can't I just sleep in your chair? This isn't right."

Hagakure: "NO! Now sleep." (Points at bed even though Ojiro can't see her hand)

Ojiro: "Fine."

Mina's Room

The other class 1a girls are all hanging out in Ashido's room, listening to the voice recorder.

Tsuyu: "We all know Toru likes him."

Jiro: "Hell yeah. But she's as clueless as Todoroki."

Momo: "We need to get them two together, but we can't force it or else everything between them will be awkward."

Uraraka: "Kyoka should know something. How did you and Kaminari get together?"

Jiro: "I wasn't a chicken. I went up to Denki and confessed. Simple." (Closes eyes and crosses arms)

Mina: "You already tried doing that with Ojiro. So maybe we should try Toru."

Tsuyu: "But she's not like Kyoka. Plus she doesn't even know that she feels that way."

Ochaco: "Lets think bout this more tomorrow after school. It's getting late."

Jiro: "K."

Everyone leaves Mina's room and go to there dorms.

Around 3:00 am

Hagakure was wide awake staring at Ojiro as he sleeps peacefully. It made her happy. She was thinking about him for while before finally falling asleep.

6:30 am

Mashirao's alarm goes off. He clicks snooze and wakes up.

Ojiro: (sits up) "Toru, get up." (Rubs his eyes)

She doesn't wake up.

Ojiro: _Still can't believe I did this. I'll get dressed for now._

Tailman goes into the invisible girls bathroom and puts his clothes on. When he finishes, he gets out to find Hagakure still sleeping. He walks over to her and nudges her back.

Ojiro: "Toru, ya gotta get up. We have school."

Hagakure: "Gimme a minute, Mashi.. rao."

Ojiro picks her up by the waist with his tail.

Hagakure: (widens eyes) "He-HEY? What are you doing?!"

Ojiro: (laughing) "Waking you up."

Hagakure: (hitting his tail and laughing) "Put me down dummy!"

He lets her down. Toru then starts get dressed.

Ojiro: (blushing and turns around) "Again. Warning!"

Hagakure: (smiles and laughs)

 **That's the end of chapter 5. Chapter 6 will come out bit later.**


	6. His Invisibld Love chapter 6

**Notice: I DO NOT own anything from My Hero Academia!!! Enjoy my first fanfic. There is also cursing and some cliche moments.**

The two of them walk out of the invisible girl's room. They walk downstairs into the common area, seeing most of their classmates. Hagakure joins the other class a girls and Ojiro joins Mezo Shoji and Fumikage Tokoyami.

Shoji: (waves one of his arms) "Morning Ojiro."

Ojiro: (smiling) "Morning."

Tokoyami: (looks around the room) "Seems like everyone is here. Guess we should eat breakfast."

Ojiro: "Yeah."

Dark Shadow then emerges from the bird headed boy's body.

Dak Shadow: (floats behind Ojiro) "Did you have fun last night with Hagakure?"

Ojiro: (quickly turns around) "H- how'd you find out 'bout that?" (Blushes)

Tokoyami: (retracts Dark Shadow) "You ugly bastard! What did I say about traveling through the halls at night?"

Dark Shadow: (laughs)

After 15 minutes of class 1a eating breakfast they all head to school. Iida tries to keep Kaminari, Sero, and Mina awake as they keep falling behind.

Lunch

Everyone talks to everyone except for Tokoyami who doesn't even join them at lunch. Mina and Ochaco discuss a bit of how they're gonna get Toru to admit her feelings for the tailed hero-to-be.

Uraraka: "So we need to get her to talk about him more. Then we'll compare it to how I talk about Deku. If she denies it then we'll pester her the way you guys do it to me."

Mina: "And if she realizes she like him then she HAS to tell him! I'm so excited!!!"

Uraraka: "We'll have to wait till after we do homework, cuz Yao-Momo would be doing hers anyway."

Mina: "Aww man." (Slumps down)

Around 4 pm

Ojiro is studying for their upcoming math test. Sero then busts open his door and grabs Mashirao with his tape.

Ojiro: "WTF! Sero what are you doing?!"

Sero: (launches him in the air) "YOU'LL SEE!"

Ojiro lands in chair that Kirishima was standing near. He uses the excess tape to stick Tailman to the chair. Ejiro rolls him into the elevator with Ashido.

Ojiro: "WHAT THE HE'LL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Mina: (smiles) "You'll see!"

They go up to the 4th floor. Mina rolls him to Momo Yaoyorozu. She rolls him towards Ochaco's room where Kyoka Jiro is setting up a small speaker and wireless headphones connected to it. She then brings another speaker into Uraraka's room.

Ojiro: (confused) "What... are you doing?"

Uraraka: (walks out of her room) "You'll see in sec.

Ojiro: (frowns) _I know that._

Jiro: (puts the the headphones on Mashirao) "Do you hear anything?"

Ojiro: "What are yo-... I- I can hear Toru's voice."

Jiro: "Good." (Walks into the dorm with Ashido and Yaoyorozu)

Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero come into the hallway and sit on the floor near Ojiro. The three of them bring the wireless headphones behind the chair.

Ojiro: "Can you please tell me what you guys are doing?"

Sero: (shoots out more tape) "Just wait a sec."

Kirishima cuts the tape into smaller pieces. Denki takes one and puts it on his mouth. Kirishima and Sero do the same thing. Ejiro puts the last one on the tailed hero-to-be.

Kaminari: (texts Jiro) "All set up"

Jiro: "K"

Hagakure: "So, what are we gonna do?"

Tsuyu: "We're just gonna talk."

Ojiro: _Asui's here too?_

Mina: "Lets talk about boys!" (Fist bumps the air)

Uraraka: "Sure!"

Jiro: (blushes) "Do we really?"

Mina: (points at her) "YES! We could find out about which of us actually likes someone. Other than you and Ochaco of course."

Uraraka: (blushes) "I TOLD IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Hagakure: (laughs) "Ok. Yao-Momo, who do you think is the cutest boy in class?"

Momo: _Why start with me?_ "Um... I don't really know. Hnng." (Blushes thinking about someone)

Mina: "That blush says otherwise. SPILL IT!!!"

Momo: "This isn't an appropriate way for me to tell. And what about you Mina, who's your crush?" (Smirks)

Mina: "Oh that's easy. It's Sero."

Sero: (coughing and blushes) _Holy crap!_

Kaminari and Kirishima start smiling and give him a thumbs up.

Uraraka: "Toru, what bout you?" (The other girls start grinning)

Hagakure: "I don't really like anyone romantically."

Ojiro: (dramatic fake anime tears) _Knew it._

Tsuyu: "But what about Ojiro? You two are pretty close."

Hagakure: (blushes) "I do like him. But not really romantically."

Jiro: "Ya know, I think this is the exact same way we found out bout Uraraka liking Midoriya."

Uraraka: "I DONT LIKE DEKU!!!"

Jiro: "We know. You LOVE him!" (Smirks)

Hagakure: (sweats) "Are you sure I like him?"

Yaoyorozu: "Well, What makes him your best friend?"

Hagakure: "He's really honorable. I've never seen a person like that before. I also like how caring he is. He's really cute and I love touching the fluffy part on his tail." (Blushing to where the girls can see it)

Ojiro: (crying for real)

Tsuyu: "I think that's how a person can have a crush on him. School and becoming a hero has gotten you so stressed that you don't know how much you really like Ojiro."

Hagakure: "Hnnnnggggggg!!!! I- I- I think... I do like him. He's always been kind to me and helped me whenever I complained about being invisible and how no one can see me."

Kaminari: (looks at Ojiro in tears) _Dude..._

Hagakure: (tears rolling down her cheeks) "I don't ever want him to feel sad. At the sports fest, I saw how upset he was and I wanted to help him so bad. But he's so persistent that I didn't know what to do."

Tsuyu: (in tears) "Ok then." (Nods a Jiro)

Jiro: (texts Kaminari) "Let him go"

Kaminari: "K"

Kirishima cuts the tape that was wrapped around Mashirao. The four of them take the tape off of their mouths, too.

The girls all start walking out of the dorm. Hagakure...

 **That's the end of chapter 6. Sorry this came out a bit later. Chapter 7 will come out soon.**


	7. His Invisible Love chapter 7

**Notice: I DO NOT own anything from My Hero Academia!!! Enjoy my first fanfic. There is also cursing and some cliche moments.**

Hagakure fell to ground in tears. Ojiro ran to her, also in tears.

Hagakure: "Why *hic* are you here? What were you doing?"

Ojiro: "Sero wrapped me in his tape and taped me the chair over there. I didn't know what they were *hic* doing. I'm so sorry."

Everyone was staring at them. Jiro was bawling so Kaminari was holding her. Ochaco and Kirishima had also collapsed on the floor. The rest of them were standing there in tears.

Hagakure: "So... You heard all the things I said *sniff* well... What do you think?"

Ojiro: "I don't have to think... I only need to-"

The tailed boy lifted Toru's face by the chin. He felt her lips with his thumb. Their faces got closer.

In seconds, they were in a long, passionate kiss.

Uraraka started floating and squealing. Ashido and Sero got their phones out and took a bunch of pics. Denki and Jiro high-fived each other (they came up with the plan). Asui and Yaoyorozu were still crying but smiling. Kirishima was holding up a fist and cheering.

Ojiro: (breaks the kiss) "Does that answer your question?"

Hagakure: (tears still falling) "What do you think?" (Giggles)

Ojiro stands and lifts Hagakure up. He notices the others and blushes very hard.

Ojiro: (points at Sero and Ashido) "You better not send anything to anyone."

Both: (puts arm around other) "TOO LATE!" (Laughs)

Mina had sent pictures to Iida, Aoyama, Tokoyami, and Shoji. Sero sent it to the rest of the boys, except Mineta.

In about 3 minutes, Izuku and Iida come running up the stairs.

Deku: (goes up to Sero) "What is this supposed to be?"

Sero: "Ojiro and Hagakure finally hooked up." (Smiles his usual way)

Deku: (looks back at phone) "OH MY GOD!"

Iida: (walks up to Mashirao and Toru) "Congrats you two." (Smiles)

Ojiro: (smiles) "Thanks Iida!"

Kirishima: "So when are you guys gonna go on a date?"

Hagakure: "I don't know. We'll plan it later."

Ojiro: "Yeah. How about we all go downstairs. I'm kinda hungry."

Kaminari: "Same."

The heroes-to-be all went into the common area. Bakugo saw them come in.

Bakugo: "Bout fucking time you guys got to together."

Mashirao stared at him shocked for a second. He then walked along with Denki, Sero, Uraraka, and Hagakure.

Ojiro: "What do you guys wanna make?"

Kaminari: "There's leftover food from yesterday. There's probably enough meat that we can make something really good in honor of you two." (Smiles)

Hagakure: "That'd be nice!"

Kirishima: "THEN LET'S GET COOKIN!"

Around 7:00 pm

Kirishima, Bakugo, Sero, Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida, Hagakure, and Ojiro were all sitting in the common area eating food together.

Uraraka: "This food is so good. You guys did a good job."

Sero: "It was mainly Kiri and Bakugo that made the food."

Bakugo: "Mostly Kirishima. He's preety good at cooking."

Kirishima: (blushes) "Thanks!"

Iida: "Lets give cheers to Ojiro and Hagakure. Them two finally got together."

Ojiro: ( puts Han behind head) "That's not really important. Your making it sound like we're getting married."

Kaminari: "In the future you will. Consider this practice."

Everyone laughs and raises there cups, even Bakugo (slightly). The finish there food, clean up, and head to there dorms.

9:25 pm

Ojiro was back in his own dorm. Hagakure decided to hang with him before she goes to bed.

Hagakure: (sits on his bed) "Today was good."

Ojiro: "Yeah. Let's hope I can finally sleep good tonight."

Hagakure: "You could sleep in my room again."

Ojiro: "Heh- no thanks. Not sleeping in a bed two days in a row isn't good for you."

Hagakure: "Ya know, we could share the bed. B-B-BUT NOT DO ANYTHING WEIRD!!!" (Blushes)

Ojiro: (blushes hard) "Wh-wHAT! Umm... sure.. I guess.."

Hagakure: (stands up) "WOAH FOR REAL?! I thought you'd say no."

Ojiro: "But... We're dating now so it won't be as weird, right?"

Hagakure: "OH! I guess ur right. How bout we sleep in ur room tonight?"

Ojiro: "Uh- if you want then it's fine."

Hagakure: "YES! Lemme get my clothes from my room. I'll be right back!" (Goes to her dorm)

Toru comes back with her school clothes for the next day. She changed in her room and the two of them go to bed.

2:00 am

The pair is sound asleep. Mashirao is holding Hagakure close to him while the invisible girl is cuddling his tail. Mina and Tsuyu are spying on them, taking as many pictures as they can before one of them wakes up.

Mina: (whispers) "They're so cute. I can't believe they're doing this."

Tsuyu: (smiles) "Ribbit"

6:30 am

Ojiro once again wakes up to his alarm and let's Toru sleep in a bit. He goes on his bathroom to change.

Hagakure wakes up while he changes. She gets up and sits on his bed for a while.

Hagakure: (stretches then puts arms down) _I like this._

Ojiro: (walks out) "Toru, you gotta get dressed so we can eat breakfast in time."

She sits there, staring at the floor.

Ojiro walks towards her and kisses her cheek.

Hagakure: (blushes) "GAH!!! DON'T DO THAT WHEN I'M NOT PAYING ATTENTION!!!"

Ojiro: (laughs) "Get dressed already."

Hagakure: (picks up her clothes) "Ok."

This time Ojiro turned away before she started undressing. He still wasn't used to that. When she's done the two of them hold hands and go down to the common area.

Finished

 **Thank you for all the support this has gotten. This was my very first fanfic and I'm kinda proud of it. I'll be doing more fanfics from mha and other anime such as Blue Exorcist, Sao, and Food Wars. Again thank you!**


End file.
